


#70 Breath

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [70]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time. May is going to confess her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#70 Breath

Confessing her love was the hardest thing to do.

Which part was the hardest, she had to wonder. Actually saying it or remembering to breathe? Both of them seemed pretty difficult.

"Uh, May, are you okay?"

Deep breath.

Another breath.

If she kept focusing on breathing, she was never going to be able to say it. He was already starting to think she was crazy, she realised with a flash of panic. Wait, he didn't really think she was, did she? She couldn't have that!

"Um... Ash. You see, I just want to say..."

Yet another breath.

If she didn't focus on breathing, she felt she would pass out from the anxiety. Or the not breathing. One of the two anyway.

"I really like you."

There. She had said it.

May tensed, waiting for his response.

Ash looked blank for a moment, then smiled.

"Sure, I like you too, May. We're friends, right?"

It was hopeless.

May let out a long sigh.

"Sure."

Maybe another day.


End file.
